Doce Campanadas
by sh1m1
Summary: Una fiesta de fin de año a la muggle en Grimmauld Place a la que Snape no quería ir y de la que Black no le dejará escapar tan fácilmente. Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Advertencias: Slash, Snack, PWP, OoC, lemmon, one-shot.


**DOCE CAMPANADAS**

Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

 **Disclaimer** : todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

 **Resumen:** Una fiesta de fin de año a la muggle en Grimmauld Place a la que Snape no quería ir y de la que Black no le dejará escapar tan fácilmente.

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : Slash, Snack, PWP, OoC, lemmon.

 **Slash** : relación chico/chico, si no es de tu agrado te sugiero que no lo leas, ya que además el fic es de alto contenido sexual entre hombres.

A los que se atrevan, ¡adelante!

Un one shot sexoso de Sirius Black y Severus Snape, una de mis parejas favoritas.

No esperen mucho más es un PWP con un Sirius un poco OoC, así que la que advierte no es traidora.

Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.

Feliz Navidad.

Shimi.

o0o

 **Grimmauld Place**

"Era ridículo, totalmente fuera de lugar". Unas orejas de reno con cascabeles aparecieron en las cabezas de todos los invitados a la celebración de Fin de año.

"Un motivo más por el que no debería haber venido a esta estúpida fiesta" pensó un completamente mortificado Snape. Como solía ser habitual vestía sus clásicas ropas negras mientras que el resto vestía de llamativos colores navideños.

Albus entonaba canciones una tras otra contagiando a todos los presentes, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto a sus familias estaban allí reunidos.

Severus pensaba que no había nada que celebrar teniendo en cuenta el inminente peligro que todos corrían con el retorno de Voldermort y sus mortífagos. Él no le veía nada de especial a la celebración muggle de fin de año, ellos ya habían celebrado el Solsticio de Invierno como marcaba la tradición.

Pero, no, al viejo chocho, como le gustaba llamarlo en su mente se le había ocurrido la genial idea de montar aquella fiesta para levantar el ánimo y como el chucho de Black no podía dejarse ver los había arrastrado a aquella ruinosa casa, ni la apestosa casa de la Hilandera se veía en tan mal estado.

Snape se había mantenido prudentemente alejado del alboroto con una copa de vino de saúco en la mano. Arthur Weasley se veía en su salsa y más que borracho en aquel punto de la noche. Parecía que está completamente recuperado de la mordedura de Nagini o quizá fuera el vino.

No le extrañaría que en nueve meses Molly estuviera pariendo a otro retoño pelirrojo que en breve infectaría sus aulas. La capacidad de propagación de esa familia era lo más parecido a una plaga.

Todo era insufriblemente soportable hasta que las dichosas orejas de reno habían aparecido en sus cabezas. Por la risa pulgosa sabía que el culpable había sido Black, y además había hecho que no pudieran ser quitadas hasta que dieran las doce campanadas.

A todos pareció divertidísimo, mientras Snape trataba de quitárselos con cada hechizo que conocía.

—Es temporal, no morirás por un día no parecer un murciélago, Snivellus—le dijo rellenándose la copa Black.

Snape lo fulminó con su mirada asesina patentada Nº 7, pero éste sólo le sonrió divertido haciendo sonar su propia cabeza.

—No te ves tan mal—le dijo yéndose con su copa.

No supo que le sentó peor a Snape si la maldita broma cascabelera o aquel cumplido velado. Todos se estaban volviendo completamente locos.

Visto que no iba a poder abandonar la fiesta hasta pasadas las doce como había planeado, se volvió a su habitual labor de observación.

Los pocos que habían tratado de interactuar con él habían recibido más de un bufido. Él estaba allí, ok, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar con ellos. Pequeños matices que alegraban su calvario.

Sabía que Black estaba empeñado en sacarle de sus casillas, parecía su principal objetivo en la vida desde que tenían 11 años. Añadiéndole 12 años de encarcelamiento y otros 2 de ocultamiento domiciliario, en realidad no sabía como conseguía soportarlo.

No es que él pudiera considerarse libre, pero al menos podía moverse aunque los malditos alumnos le fueran quitando la poca vida que le dejaba Voldemort.

Por eso y solo por eso, como su contribución a la Orden del Fénix no se había batido a puñetazo limpio con el estúpido de Black en incontables ocasiones desde que se escapó de Azkaban.

Era como robarle una piruleta a un niño le había dicho Albus. Sus cojones la piruleta, solo deseaba que fuera libre para darle una buena tunda.

Mientras tanto aguantaba estoicamente el comportamiento infantil Black. Si a estoico se le podía considerar las pullas ponzoñozas que le lanzaba siempre que le resultaba posible.

Ahora el trastornado andaba bailando con los más jóvenes una estruendosa música que según ellos estaba de moda en el mundo muggle.

Lamentable cuadro, pero no por ellos menos hipnótico. Lo que más llamó la atención no fue la patética descordinación de Potter de la que ya había tenido muestras el año anterior. Sino de lo grácil de sarnoso que además se había unido a uno de los múltiples vástagos de los Weasley, el de los dragones. Y estaban bailando demasiado pegados para gusto de nadie.

Tuvo que sonreírse para sí mismo, Black podía ser su padre, pero no iba a negar que el de los dragones estaba bien formado. No era del tipo que buscaría Snape, pero estaba claro que el perro estaba frotándose contra su pierna. Qué podía esperarse…

Eso le recordó que podría estar ahora dedicándose a asuntos más gratos que estar allí viendo un ritual de cortejo bochornoso, las estúpidos cascabeles resonaron en ese momento en su cabeza, ¡encima eso!

La música terminó gracias a Merlín y Snape lanzó un " _Tempus_ " estaba deseando volver a su hogar. Bastante tenía con tener que ir a enseñar oclumancia a Potter a diario como para pasar también la noche allí.

No quedaban más de diez minutos para las doce y todos estaban emocionados sintonizando aquel extraño aparato muggle. Aprovechó el momento para ir al baño, con suerte podría escaparse de las consabidas felicitaciones de año nuevo, al menos hasta que se les hubiera pasado la emoción inicial.

—¿Pensabas escabullirte como una cucaracha, Snivellus?—dijo Black cuando Snape había llegado a tomar el pomo del aseo.

Con todo aquel soniquete que llevaba sobre la cabeza no se había enterado de que le había seguido.

—Vete, chucho—le dijo haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

—Que mal educado, está claro que en tu casa no te enseñaron modales—dijo apoyado sobre la pared Black.

—Al menos a mi me enseñaron a no frotarme como un perro en celo contra las piernas.

—¿Qué hacías mirándonos, eres un murciélago pervertido?—dijo con sorna Black.

—¿Pervertido yo? Si eres tú el que te andas frotando contra un niño—le enfrentó acortando las distancias.

—¿Celoso?—dijo Black.

—No es mi tipo, los prefiero adultos—sentenció mordaz Snape.

—Salvando el punto de la edad, Charlie es adulto, pero me refería a mí.

—¿A ti que?

—Yo sí soy tu tipo.—Aquel tono de nuevo, el vino estaba claro que le estaba sentando fatal.

—Del tipo de mis pesadillas—escupió Snape.

—Déjame dudarlo.

—Duda lo que quieras y vete de aquí.

—Olvidas que esta es mi casa.

—Pues deja de brindarme tu grata compañía—dijo del modo más sarcástico posible Snape girándose para entrar al baño.

No pensó en darle más conversación, el estúpido de Black no le dio opción y se metió detrás de él en el baño de un empujón.

—Pero que…¿eres estúpido o que te pasa?—bufó Snape.

—Bueno… sí me pasa algo...

—Claro que te pasa algo... que estás loco... sal.

—No—dijo cerrando el pestillo de la puerta.

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz, su paciencia había llegado al límite y sacó su varita.

—" _Expeliarmus_ "—gritó Black desarmando a Snape que no se esperaba un movimiento tan rápido de alguien tan ebrio como parecía el moreno.

—Abre-la-puerta—siseó con su conocido tono gélido.

Lo que no podía esperar es la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzó Black, con los labios entreabiertos

—Te ofrezco un trato...

—No hay trato, quítate—dijo exasperado Snape aquello ya comenzaba a rallar la chiquillada de colegio y ninguno era ya un niño.

—Me quito si me escuchas...—Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar—.Un polvo.

—Loco, lo que yo decía…—No tenía suficiente con la mierda de vida que llevaba haciendo cosas que no deseaba hacer, con un viejo chocho por un lado, un psicópata por otro y miles de niños inútiles, que a la ecuación se le tenía que añadir un trásfuga al que se le había ido la cabeza—.Vete a por tus polvos flu y deja de joder.

—No—negaba Black riéndose—.Joder es lo que quiero

—Y tienes talento, deberías patentarlo.

—No quiero "joderte" sino que me "jodas"

—…

—Snape—dijo Black dirigiéndose a él sorpresivamente por su apellido—¡Qué me folles! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que me folles…

—¿Esta es tu última broma del año, Black?—le miraba ceñudo Snape.

—Todos dicen que tenemos tensión sexual no resuelta...y he visto cómo me mirabas cuando bailaba con Charlie.

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrían de par en par, estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más bizarros de su vida y su vida ya era extremadamente bizarra.

—Solo de imaginar toda esa contención que tienes debe ser intenso tenerte en la cama.

—¿En la cama?—inquirió Snape.

—En la pared, si es lo que quieres…—lo dijo de tal modo que Snape no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su miembro, la verdad que hacía tiempo que no echaba un polvo y contra todo pronóstico el chucho tenía uno, otra cosa es que él se lo fuera a decir nunca.

—Vamos Snape, llevo tocándote las pelotas años, míralo como justicia poética—dijo Black con una sonrisa completamente arrebatadora, conocía aquella sonrisa, pero nunca fue para él.

El chucho dio un paso hacia él, el muy cabrón estaba intentando seducirlo, pero Snape era desconfiado por naturaleza y por experiencia.

Además de que él estaba desarmado y Black no, aunque suponía que en un cuerpo a cuerpo ganaría.

Pero no hizo falta, Black como acto de buena fe dejó sobre un mueble cercano la suya. Ahora en igualdad de condiciones Black le retaba.

Y a Snape se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, la realidad era esa, no iba a mentirse a sí mismo que alguna vez en lo recóndito de sus mazmorras no se había masturbado imaginando un contexto similar.

Black estaba desabotonando su túnica, mostrando una ligera camisa blanca, y Snape se apoyó contra el lavabo. Quería ver hasta donde pensaba llegar con eso, si estaba siendo completamente sincero.

—Quítatelo todo—le ordenó, de nuevo aquel brillo en sus ojos grises, verlo ir desprendiéndose de cada una de las prendas que llevaba y quedaba totalmente desnudo luciendo una generosa erección, le confirmó que Black no se estaba marcando un farol, la dureza y el preseminal que se acumulaba en su cabeza lo dejaban bien claro.

—Ven aquí.—Snape era un amante dominante, le gustaba llevar el control de todo, y tener a Black acercándose complaciente le hizo desearlo aún más.

Llevó su mano a la cadera de Black acercándolo a sí mismo, la dureza de Black se clavaba en su pierna. Y la suya propia rabiaba por salir a la luz, pero la paciencia era una de sus virtudes y quería que Black rogara.

—¿Esto es lo que llevas deseando toda la noche, chucho?—dijo abarcando una de sus duras nalgas y apretándola fuertemente.

—Sí.—Se dejó llevar Black con un jadeo sin dejar de mirarle.

"Respuesta correcta" dijo mentalmente Snape, y con su otra mano despejó el blanco cuello del ex Gryffindor; lo atacó con los labios succionando. Cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que efectivamente Snape era un vampiros, aquella pose subyugadora le dejaba como una excelente víctima al pelinegro, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Su dura erección se clavó contra la cadera de Black. Y éste intentó llevar la mano a su entrepierna aún completamente vestida.

—Eso te lo tienes que ganar de rodillas—le susurró al oído, mientras agarraba su mano a escaso milímetros de su erección.

La mirada gris se encontró con la negra y vio auténtico placer en ellos. Black estaba disfrutando aquel juego de dominación. El pocionista fue notando como el otro iba cayendo sobre sus rodillas, por un segundo pensó mandarlo todo a la mierda. Abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo sin contemplaciones, mierda era extremadamente hermoso.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones superiores de su túnica ante la expectante mirada del otro, retiró lentamente la tela de sus hombros mostrando una camisa y pantalones del mismo riguroso negro, los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas y su moldeado cuerpo que en rara ocasión se dejaba ver tras la larga túnica.

Un bulto considerable se mostraba nítidamente bajo la tela, largo y grueso ascendía por el lado derecho. Él sabía lo grueso de su miembro pero Black lo estaba constatando ahora mismo y le gustaba el gesto de codicia que había recorrido su rostro al verlo. El preseminal caía formando un hilo desde el miembro de Black hasta el suelo, como un fino hilo de plata.

Notaba parte del autocontrol que estaba soportando este, pues cualquiera en su situación hubiera tratado de autosatisfacerse un poco. Pero Black lo miraba expectante.

—Ahora puedes continuar tú—le dijo.

Los dedos de Black se alzaron hacia los botones de su pantalón, que costaba trabajo desabrochar por el bulto que los atravesaba pero lo consiguió y lo miró aún con sus dedos en el borde de la tela. Snape asintió dándole permiso a sacársela.

Notó sus dedos finos y algo fríos sobre la suavidad de su piel, mientras conseguía rodearlo y desprenderlo de la ropa que le aprisionaba.

En la mano, lo sacó completamente, él también tenía su cabeza humedecida y la mano de Black comenzó a acariciarlo. Snape se dejó hacer, era realmente agradable notar la caricia de una mano ajena. No tardó mucho en sumar su boca cálida, húmeda y ansiosa por tomarlo completamente.

Se dejó ir en las caricias de la lengua de Black, que con otra mano acariciaba sus testículos. Observando como su miembro desaparecía para nuevamente resurgir húmedo, los ojos grises le miraban desechos en el placer oral que le estaba dando.

Sí, podía notar que lo que ambos habían estado gestando era una importante tensión sexual que los hacía pelear como perro y gato en cada uno de sus encuentros. Pero esta resolución le estaba agradando mucho más, no había pensado nunca que Black fuera un amante generoso sino el infantil estúpido que llevaba años sufriendo.

Los gemidos guturales de Black se entremezclaban con los suyos propios, la mano libre de este se sujetaba a su trasero masajeándolo de vez en cuando.

Sabía que si seguía así se correría violentamente en su garganta y por más que se deleitase con la idea quería probarle por completo.

Le agarró por la barbilla, un hilillo aún los conectaba y los ojos vidriosos de Black tardaron en conectarse, realmente se había dejado llevar por el acto.

Lo levantó, notando lo rojo de sus rodillas, y llevó su boca a sus labios, rojos, hinchados y con sabor a sí mismo.

No entraba en su idea compartir ese momento, no solía prodigarse más de lo necesario en algo más que el puro placer carnal, pero le llamaban demasiado la atención como esa boca sucia de insultos era capaz de brindarle tanto placer. Era deliciosa, y Black se la ofrecía completamente abriéndola para él. Le tomó por debajo de las rodillas y lo alzó. Aún no había recuperado el peso que una vez tuviera y lo alzó sin mucho esfuerzo. El cuerpo cálido de Black le parecía de mantequilla hirviendo entre sus dedos y los sentó sobre su erección, mientras no dejaba de devorar su boca.

Andando con él hacia el retrete se sentó y soltó las piernas de Black, este sentado a horcajadas sobre él comenzó a frotarse con su húmeda erección.

—¿Vas a follarme?—El tono de Black era pura lascivia, y Snape le dio una embestida que hizo que el pelinegro abriera más sus piernas.

—Voy a joderte como me has pedido—le dijo llevando sus manos a la entrada ya dilatada de Black, sus dedos jugaron con su anillo fruncido hasta que introdujo uno enteramente. Black se enterró en su cuello jadeando.

—Más—le gimió—.Quiero tu enorme polla dentro de mí.

—¿Quieres sentir como te rompo?—le preguntó.

—Sí…—Black cada vez estaba más excitado y se movía sobre su dedo solo.

Aquello realmente le haría daño y aunque se moría por metérsela en aquel mismo momento, introdujo otro más de sus dedos.

—Fóllate, Black.

Realmente obediente se movía clavándose los dedos de Snape. Suplicándole que ya estaba listo.

Y él no era de piedra con un rápido moviendo saco sus dedos y los sustituyó por su propio miembro. Situándolo en la que ya sabía aún insuficiente dilataba entrada.

—Métetela.—La carne de Black comenzó a rodearlo, muy apretado, húmedo y caliente. Su rostro apretado por la molestia que estaba sintiendo no le impidieron seguir bajando, notaba como le abría, como la carne se separaba y lo estrangulaba. Hasta que sus nalgas chocaron con su cuerpo, completamente dentro.

Los jadeos de Black eran puro afrodisiaco y no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse cuando comenzó a salirse y a introducirse, sosteniendo el cuerpo del otro que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Mírame—le ordenó. Pero Black debía estar desconectado—.Mírame—le dijo más fuerte parando el movimiento de sus caderas. Los grises le enfocaron.

Y Snape continuó, sin dejar de mirarse, incrementó en ritmo haciendo que Black prácticamente saltara sobre él.

—Más … más duro—le jaleaba sobre él, y en ese punto ya no podía contenerse más, lo tiró al suelo, abriéndole las piernas completamente a cuatro patas, su entrada dilatada le llamaba a volver a su calor, quitándose la ropa lo cubrió con su cuerpo encajándose en él. Agarrándolo de su hombro y su cadera. Podía ver su miembro enterrado completamente, agarró su erección, Black gimió de placer.

No iban a aguantar mucho más y quería mirarlo cuando se corriera, quería oírlo gritar su nombre.

Lo giró colocándolo sobre sus piernas dandole el ángulo perfecto para penetrarlo mientras Black colocaba su culo sobre las rodillas de Snape, inclinado así con su cabeza en el suelo y su miembro a punto de estallar le daba la visión que deseaba, atrayéndolo de la cadera continuó su enviste. Agarrando fuertemente la erección de Black masturbándolo.

—Vas a correrte sobre tu cuerpo para mí, quiero que gimas sin contenerte o parare de follarte—.Black lo miraba desecho, y comenzó a gemir desesperado cuando Snape comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente. Notaba como las paredes de Black le oprimían, le estrujaban mientras se introducía en él.

Estaba al borde pero necesitaba verlo llegar, sabía que sería un momento sumamente erótico, y no le defraudó; sus ojos febriles, su boca desencajada por el placer y su nombre en sus la labios mientras que la esencia blanca le recorría en finas líneas el torso. Desmadejado recibió por completo a Snape mientras éste le llenaba de su propio semen.

En cuanto recuperó el aliento se tumbó en el suelo junto a Black.

La cabeza de Black se escondió en la curva de su cuello y sintió como aspiraba su olor, mezcla de sexo y sudor y su propio aroma. Aquel tierno gesto le hizo estrecharlo entre sus brazos aún arrellanados en el suelo del baño de Grimmauld place.

—Creo que nos perdimos las doce campanadas—dijo ausentemente Black.

Snape sonrió se había olvidado de la maldita celebración muggle, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y las orejas habían desaparecido y no se había dado ni cuenta cuando.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse después de lanzarse un rápido " _fregotego_ ". El rostro de Black sin aquella sonrisa sarcástica que siempre le dirigía o aquella otra completamente nueva de placer que le había conocido, le resultó una pacífica y hermosa. Nunca se habían mirado así.

El murciélago y el loco salieron del baño por lo que les había parecido décadas allí dentro, y Snape a pesar de lo cínico que podía llegar a ser podía notar como algo había cambiado.

—Finalmente ellos tenían razón—dijo como para sí mismo el dueño de la casa.

—¿Qué?—No entendía a qué se refería.

—La tensión ha desaparecido.—Había un leve rastro de tristeza, como si hubiera perdido algo preciado.

—¿Estás seguro, chucho?—No pudo evitarlo, ya no era solo por la costumbre, algo en él no quería perder aquel tira y afloja, y a lo que acababa de llevarlos.

—¿Cómo estarlo, Snivellus?—contestó Black con la amplia sonrisa de loco de siempre.

Snape sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, irse a la francesa de aquella fiesta le resultaba del todo encantador.

Pero antes de tomar el pomo una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Girándose se encontró los labios de Black sobre los suyos en un cálido beso.

—Feliz año nuevo, Severus—le dijo sobre ellos. Para darse la vuelta y volver a la fiesta.

Snape abandonó la casa con una sonrisa que si alguien lo hubiera estado espiando pudiera decir que se veía más feliz de los que lo había estado en su vida. Pero nadie lo miraba y con un suave " _plof_ " se desapareció en la noche.

FIN

o

o

o

o

o


End file.
